


Change In The Currents

by PractiallyCharmed



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Bennett Witches, Canon Rewrite, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Drama, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Magic, Multi, Reincarnation, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Triplets, Witchcraft, lgbtq character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PractiallyCharmed/pseuds/PractiallyCharmed
Summary: They were the first triplets in the Bennett line and that meant they were destine for great tragedy or success.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Tyler Lockwood, Emily Bennett & Daphne Bennett & Bonnie Bennett, Emily Bennett/Elena Bennett, Emily Bennett/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 3





	Change In The Currents

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a canon rewrite. In my mind it's a form of AU. The canon characters you know are here and starting college instead of high school. The original characters I've create are here too with them in college and sprinkled around. Disclaimer: Anything you may recognize in this story relating to Vampire Diaries plots, characters or settings is owned and created by Julie Plec. I'm just taking her characters on a new ride with my original characters. Please respect my characters, plots and any new unfamiliar setting you read in the story BY NOT STEALING ANYTHING I'VE CREATED.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME & ENJOY THE RIDE.
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT

Chapter 1: Riptide

Today felt different.

Emily tried to figure it out but couldn't put her finger on it. She made a mental note that something wicked was going to happen today.

Emily planned to be more mindful of her surroundings. Currently, she was in the shower lathering and rinsing her bronze toned skin. Her straight black hair was pulled into a high bun on her head. In a shower cap, thankfully she has her own and so do her sisters. Emily debated whether to warn her sisters about her gut feeling.

The answer was yes, she could feel it in her bones. Emily remembered that last time she ignored her intuition. Her heart filled with dread of the day that Elena's parents died in a car accident. It was the day after freshman year college finals.

She just felt like something wicked was going to happen to someone related to Elena. Emily regrets not asking herself the usual set of questions, she asks herself when she gets these strong gut feelings. And she's done it on so many other occasions.

Some even say Emily Bennett is an empath or a witch. No one dares say it to her Grams.

Emily turned off the water and got out of the shower.

When Bonnie opens the bathroom door, Emily screams and slips on the floor landing on her tailbone.

"Fucking Bitch," Emily groans at her sister and her rubbing her tailbone. Bonnie couldn't stop laughing but handed her a towel and a hand.

Emily sighed, getting the towel from her and grabbing Bonnie's hand to pull herself up.

After she wraps the towel around her body and Bonnie finally controls her giggles. "Listen, I had no idea I would scare you so bad that you would slip and land on your tailbone," Bonnie states.

"But I am sorry," she adds quickly. Emily rolled her eyes then nodded at her apology.

Emily couldn't help to add. "Yeah, that happens when I lock the door and someone opens it without knocking"

"First, the door was not locked. Second, have you seen my emerald earrings?"

Emily noticed that Bonnie had a full face of skillful make-up on, she was wearing her favorite blonde bobbed wig and she was wearing her emerald jewelry set. But her emerald earrings were missing.

"No, but I think Daphne was wearing them yesterday," Emily answered and started walking toward her room.

"God, I should've stayed in the dorms,"

Bonnie heard her and couldn't help but respond. "Yeah, but you didn't"

Emily stopped in front of her bedroom door and turned around with a frown. "Yeah, you know I couldn't-"

"Yes, because your girlfriend Elena needed emotional support and you were there for her," Bonnie stated.

"Why are you so angry?" Emily yelled.

"Because you are my sister and she's my best friend,"

Emily crossed her arms. "Okay, I'm not seeing the problem, Elena and I have been together since high school"

"Yes, high school sweethearts who survived freshman year of college,"

Emily could feel a "but" coming and Bonnie did not disappoint.

"But, Elena parents just died and we both know she's not taking it well,"

Emily's eyes were starting to water. She shivered realizing she was still in a towel and rubbed her hands against her arms to warm up a bit. Bonnie seemed to notice too cause she sighed.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I was always rooting for you and Elena. But I want you two to be honest with yourselves and each other,"

Bonnie gave her a sympathetic look and Emily glared in response.

"Thanks so much for your concern," Emily spat and slammed her door as she entered her room.

Bonnie sighed again after Emily disappeared into her room. Which alerted Daphne that she just missed the daily morning family drama.

Daphne looked at her sister Bonnie. "Why do you always start your shit so early in morning"

"It sucks that I'm the only one in this family who is not a morning person," Daphne added, shaking her head.

Bonnie said "Sorry," and was about to close the bathroom door. When Bonnie noticed Daphne was wearing her emerald earring. Bonnie walked across the hallway to Daphne's room and held out her hand.

"My Earrings. Now,"

Daphne rolled her eyes but handed Bonnie back her earring. Daphne did not need to look in the mirror to know that her hair was frizzy and tangled from not wrapping her hair in a scarf last night. Her makeup was probably flawless and on point thanks to her setting makeup spray though. Which is a plus in her mind.

"Those earrings won me a fantastic threesome last night," Daphne smirked.

Bonnie gagged. "Then buy your own, Tyler bought me this for my birthday,"

Daphne shook her head. " Yeah, no I asked your rich asshole boyfriend how much those cost and he told me a 1K,"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Really, He bought me this when I was thirteen. Three years before we started dating,"

Daphne chuckled. "I thought you knew, Tyler's been in love with you since we were kids,"

Bonnie blushed and giggled before turning away and heading back to the bathroom. Daphne watched her sister until she shut the bathroom door.

"It's just a matter of time before he propose to her,"

* * *

After Bonnie, Emily and Daphne got ready, they all agreed to take Daphne's car to Whitmore college campus.

Which luckily or unluckily depending on who you are. Whitmore college is an hour away from their hometown Mystic Falls.

Lucky for them cause they had the full college experience last year. The dormitory, The parties, The sorority rushes, The cheerleading team, The football games. It was a fun and challenging time for them freshman year.

Now they want to slow down but be more fanatic about their studies, finances,and relationships.

Extra lucky for them, the Bennett triplets weren't the only ones with that idea.

Tyler Lockwood and Vivian Lockwood, cousins but as close as siblings, saved on room and board by staying in their hometown with their parents.

Though they didn't need to because their family was rich, that was their family money and the Lockwood cousins don't appreciate hand outs especially for their parents.

Adrian Lockwood was a freshman in college this year and wanted the full college experience. Plus he could care less where the money comes from, he would not look a gift horse in the mouth.

Liam Zhu was staying at his mother's house this year too. He's younger sister Anna Zhu was in for the full college experience this year, her freshman year.

Elena Gilbert was staying at the Gilbert family house this year. While Jeremy Gilbert, her younger brother was rooming and boarding on campus.

Caroline Forbes was rooming and boarding on campus because she has a cheerleading scholarship.

Matt Donovan was rooming and boarding on campus because he has a football scholarship.

Not surprising to the triplets, Sheila Bennett, their grams and college dean was at the campus already.

When they arrived at their college campus, they headed straight away to the school registry office.

As usual the day before fall semester starts the school registry office is filled with confused freshmen, irritated sophomore, angry junior, and stressed out seniors.

There they spotted their friends and their other halves. This Mystic Fall crew is a mix of irritated sophomore and confused freshmen. They've known each other since they were diapers and now they're in college together.

The Bennett Triplets, The Lockwood cousins, The Gilbert siblings, The Zhu siblings, A Forbes, and A Donovan.

What a wild group they were.

Emily hugs and gives Elena a light kiss on the lips.

Emily attempts to give Jeremy a side hug. After a failed attempt Jeremy laughed and settled for a forehead kiss and a hair ruffle.

"You excited for freshman year little Gilbert?" Emily asked. Knowing he would not answer her if she asked if he was feeling okay.

She was a Psychology Major. And on some level she felt that Jeremy thought that by not answering any emotional questions she wouldn't analyze him.

Which in truth she won't psychoanalyze but not for the reason he may believe. She doesn't analyze him out of respect for his boundaries.

Jeremy answered "Ready as anyone could be"

Emily nodded before whispering into Elena's ear. "I'm happy your here today babe"

Elena gave a small smile and deepened the hug into a standing cuddle.

Bonnie frowned, noticing Elena's lack of words. Then breaks into a smile and fit of giggle when Tyler pulls her into a bear hug lifting her off the ground. They of course start getting into a heated make out, ignoring their friends and family groans and gags at their display.

* * *

Since it took all morning to talk to their college advisors. Everyone broke off into couples and groups of three. It was easier this way, so they could check out the campus, dorms, and talk to the Professors. They agreed to meet up at the cafe on campus for lunch/dinner.

Emily and Elena were the only ones at the cafe since neither of them grabbed breakfast before they came to campus. Especially, since they both believed that breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

Emily drank her lemon herbal tea and took a few bites out of her breakfast sandwich. They sat next to the window with a view of campus, in the two tables-chairs.

Elena hadn't touched her breakfast burrito but was on her second cup of green herbal tea. Emily bit her lip then put her hand on top of Elena's drink-free hand.

"My doe, no one is going to fault you if you need to take the semester off," Emily said softly.

Elena met her eyes and nodded. "I know but I don't want to take a semester off. I did all my mourning over the summer,"

As she said this,Elena's hand slightly started to shake and her eyes filled with tears she quickly blinked away before any of them fell.

Emily noticed this. "You can't put a time limit on grieving and you don't have to, I am here to help-"

"I have to do this on my own, I have to be here. Not only for myself but for Jeremy and my parent's legacy"

"That's a lot of pressure to put on yourself my doe,"

"You wouldn't understand, you were too young to remember your parent's death,"

Elena's eyes widened with regret as soon as she finished those words. Emily glared at her, feeling heartache and the memory of the day they discovered their parents died. She couldn't remember what happened that day like someone took the memory away. But she remembered the emotions she felt that day were not just her own.

It was something the Bennett triplets kept a secret from everyone especially their Grams. It changed everything their Grams was never the same. And they haven't spoken to their aunt Lucy since the day of their parents funeral. After the funeral Grams and her aunt Lucy got into a huge argument.

Emily's gut-feeling was telling her she should reconnect with her aunt Lucy.

Shaking her head. "You have no right to say that. We were six when they died. We knew our parents, just because you can't seem to remember them doesn't mean me, Bonnie or Daphne ever forgot about them"

Emily took a breath. "We don't talk about them because we know how much it pains our Gram to talk about them,"

Elena looked down at the cold burrito on her plate. "I'm so sorry, your right, I shouldn't have that," She took a deep breath and looked up with a painfully determined look on her face.

"Emily, my lemon pie, I love you so much and I'm grateful for all your support and help this summer but I need to stand on my own right now. I-I think we should take a break,"

Emily nodded, realizing what Bonnie was trying to warn her about without revealing her best friends dilemma.

"Okay, for how long?"

Elena's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't know honestly, but you shouldn't be forced to wait for me,"

"Okay, my doe, I guess I'll see you around" Emily smiled sadly. She gave Elena a kiss on the cheek. Then got up to throw away her plastic plate and styrofoam cup. Finally Emily walked out of the cafe to go talk to her Grams and sisters.

* * *

When she got to her Grams office, she's surprised to see her two sisters there.

But no Grams in sight.

Sitting on the desk is a locked jewelry box that begins to glow. Bonnie and Daphne both jump out their chair and try to run towards her and the open door.

A strong force pulls Emily in, her sisters crash into her knocking them all onto the floor, tangled in each other. They all look up to see the office door slam shut and lock on its own.

In unison they let out a terrifying scream and scramble to help each other up and head for the door again.

The sisters had no time to process what happened, no time to even attempt to get to the door. The jewelry box pulled the three girls physically closer to it.

They couldn't move their feet, again they let out a terrifying scream and it was cut short. The jewelry box unlocked itself showing a bright blinding light inside and an extremely loud buzzing noise. It shattered the mirrors and glass in the room.

"What the fuck is happening," Emily yelled.

"I don't know, but someone make it stop," Daphne groaned, trying to shield her ears. She always had the most sensitive ears.

"I'm going to try to close the jewelry box," Bonnie informed them. She was always the one to act first, and question later.

Something occurred to both Emily and Daphne.

"No," Emily and Daphne yelled.

It was too late as soon as Bonnie touched the box the blinding light and buzzing exploded knocking them into the wall and onto the floor with each other.

The last thing they saw was the jewelry box turn to dust and their vision was engulfed in darkness.


End file.
